


You Saved Me

by asinner



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Coming In Pants, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Confessions, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Guilty Rick, Idiots in Love, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Morty is 18, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Rick is an Asshole, Sexual Frustration, Slow Burn, Taboo, Top Rick Sanchez, and he feels super terrible abt it, but also super in luv with morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinner/pseuds/asinner
Summary: Morty gets roofied at his first college party and Rick comes to the rescue. Under the influence of the drug, Morty tells Rick something he's sworn that he never would.Explicit in the second chapter onward!





	1. Secrets

Morty entered the house alone and was immediately greeted by pulsing bass and blinding strobe lights. He shielded his eyes with his hand, stomach swooping from the nerves. This was his first college party, his first party without Rick snorting alien crystals beside him, and he was feeling too small for his skin. 

At eighteen, Morty was still ridiculously short and scrawny. He hated it, hated the way his peers had sprouted before his eyes and he’d just stayed...Morty. Rick had teased him endlessly for that before he left, pushing him around and using every available opportunity to joke about Morty looking twelve. This coupled with the pathetic, unrequited feelings Morty had for his grandfather had completely shattered what small amount of self esteem he'd had. 

_You’re thinking about him again,_ Morty thought with a groan as he stood in the doorway, gaining him a few weird looks from a pair of girls who walked in before him. Morty sighed, adjusting the collar of his electric yellow button-down shirt and smoothing out his pants before walking in. The amount of people alone was enough to make Morty want to book it. He laughed at the irony of the situation: he could face deadly alien lifeforms, take on the unknowns of space and time, but he couldn’t handle a small crowd of drunk college kids. After everything, after every adventure Morty had been on, he’d somehow become even more withdrawn than he had been in his early years of high school; _Why am I even here?_ Morty grimaced when a large, chubby man practically danced his way into his lap. _Oh yeah. To distract myself from the fact that I want to fuck my literal grandpa._

Morty shoved the man away and shivered. The music was loud enough to give him a headache, and Morty scanned the room for a bar. He grinned when he spotted it, and just before he began the trek, he heard someone calling him. 

“Hey, Morty!” 

Morty whirled around at the sweet, melodic voice of a girl only to freeze when Jessica bounded towards him. They’d ended up at the same college, and were acquaintances now (sort of). If Morty were to go back in time and tell his fourteen year old self about this, he’d probably shit his pants; but now he really didn’t give a fuck. Tonight, she was wearing a skin tight dress and her smooth skin glittered with some sort of sparkly lotion. Her hair had grown out and had been curled to just barely brush her shoulders. She was beautiful, a vision, and Morty felt absolutely nothing. 

“H-Hey, Jessica!” Morty smiled in an attempt to appear friendly. _Go away, please go away._

“Hi!” She leaned into him, smiling prettily from ear to ear, and Morty caught a whiff of her vanilla perfume and wrinkled his nose. “I can’t believe you’re here, at a party!” 

Morty colored at her words, looking down and shoving his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, well, me neither. I-It’s pretty cool, though, I guess.” 

Jessica giggled, swaying a bit on her feet, and Morty realized absently that she must be drunk. “Pretty cool?! This is a _rager_ , Morty. Not even sure who’s throwing it! This is insane !” 

Morty giggled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “Y-Yeah, Jessica, sure…” Morty trailed off as he realized that he was no longer talking to anyone; Jessica had run off and joined a group of girls. Morty sighed, partly relieved and partly dejected. So far, this party wasn’t doing much for him. 

That was when he spotted a man at the counter. He was older, probably in his fifties, and before Morty could wonder what the hell a fifty-something-year-old was doing at a college rave, he realized how hot this guy was. He was thin and tall, with wild hair and crinkles around his eyes, like Rick when he smiled. Morty was beaming, suddenly, and before he could question his own actions he was pushing his way through gyrating bodies to sit beside the man. As soon as Morty took a seat, the man turned towards him with a grin. Something about his eyes didn't sit right with Morty, and he was concerned for a moment if he’d perhaps made a mistake, but then the man spoke and all of Morty’s fears were temporarily forgotten. 

“Hey there, kid,” The man said. “Can I get you a drink?” His voice was even, calm, kind; everything Rick’s wasn’t. That made Morty’s heart sink a bit, but well, he’d take what he could get. 

“Hi!” Morty said excited at the prospect of free alcohol. He needed it. “I-I’m Morty.” 

“Hi Morty,” The man smiled and said something to bartender, who poured vodka and red juice into a glass. “I’m John.” 

“John, that’s a nice...a nice name,” Morty stuttered. God, how he hated his stutter. John, however, seemed to find it endearing; he leaned in and placed a large hand on Morty’s cheek. 

“You look a bit young to be in college,” John said, eyes scanning Morty’s body. “Did you sneak in here?” 

Morty blushed. Was this guy...checking him out? “U-Um, no, I actually am in college. I’m a freshman.” 

The man raised his eyebrows. “Hmm. Don’t look it.” 

Morty grabbed the glass and took a huge gulp, shivering at the disgustingly bitter taste. “Geez, I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to that,” He mumbled, and John laughed throatily. 

“No one does. Man, now I feel bad about encouraging an eighteen year old kid to drink.”

Morty swayed in his seat, gripping the edges of it for balance. The alcohol was hitting him scarily fast, and he wondered foggily where his high tolerance had gone. “I...I used to sneak my grandpa’s alcohol, sometimes, s-so don’t worry. Not like he would’ve m-minded.” Morty took another sip, attempting to get it down quicker this time but failed, coughing pathetically. 

He looked up to apologize, only to stop short when he felt John’s large hand on his thigh. 

“U-Uh…” Morty began to protest, but trailed off. His head was foggy, his body was too loose. _Was getting drunk always like this?_ To his chagrin, Morty almost fell off of his chair. Luckily John’s other arm was there to steady him, lifting to his feet and slinging his arm around his small shoulders.

“There you go, kiddo. Let’s go.” 

“Hmm?” Morty looked up blearily, leaning heavily on the older man. “Go...go where?”

“Somewhere safe.” 

Morty hummed in agreement, eyes fluttering closed. Everything was so muddled, and he felt dizzy. “Safe…” 

“Yeah.” 

 

Morty felt the cool air of the parking lot on his face and he sighed at the sensation. His brain reacted much too slowly when he realized that he was being guided into a car, shoved into the seat. Only then did he began to feel concerned, squirming against the seat belt. 

“Hey...I don’t wanna...I don’t wanna go anywhere w-with you,” Morty slurred, his attempt to open the door falling short. 

“Shut up, kid, if you know what’s good for you.” 

Morty’s eyes widened. _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_. He willed his body to move, to run away, but it just wouldn’t listen. His limbs were jelly, useless. His breathing quickened and he thrashed about to the best of his ability, pushing weakly against the seat belt. 

That’s when his agonizingly slow brain came to a realization. _Rick._. Rick had given him a ‘pussy necklace’ for whenever Morty fucked up and put himself in danger. Rick claimed that it was only so he could use Morty’s brain waves when he pleased, but Morty knew that Rick would come for him if he needed help. Morty let out a shuddering sigh and slipped a flimsy hand under his shirt. He squeezed the green, crystalline necklace that he always kept close to his heart like a lovesick idiot. Twice, just like Rick had instructed him. 

It only took moments for a blinding green light to appear right in the road before them. Morty slumped against the seat, all fight gone, and the next few moments were a blur. 

He heard a loud ‘zap’ that somehow sounded distant despite its obvious close proximity. And then there were strong arms around him, carrying him bridal style. This time, Morty basked in the familiar warmth and scent of the man holding him, relaxing in his grip and smiling. He nuzzled into Rick’s neck, counting each beat of his heart. 

“God fucking damnit, Morty,” Rick hissed. He sounded angry. Really angry. But Morty couldn’t bring himself to care. He was safe. He was _home_. 

“Rick,” He mumbled against the older man’s chest, grumbling a protest when Rick set him down in the chair of the spaceship. His brain was spinning a million miles an hour, but Morty didn’t feel sick; he felt happy, comfortable. Warm. “Y-You...saved me..” 

“Shut the fu-Urp-ck up, Morty, you f-fucking idiot.”  
Morty looked up at his grandfather, bleary-eyed, and squinted. Rick looked tired, sad; his eyes were even more sunken in than usual. 

“Do you know what coulda...what coulda happened to you, Morty? What that creep could--could’ve done?” 

Morty shrugged. 

“He fuckin’ roofied you, Mo-Urp-rty. You’re such--such an idiot,” Rick hissed through his teeth. It was only then that Morty realized that Rick’s hands were shaking on the steering wheel, gripping it impossibly tight. Morty felt a pang of bitter regret at the sight, but behind that was selfish bliss because Rick was _worried_. About _him._

“H-He looked like you, Rick, so I thought--”

Rick laughed humorlessly and Morty felt the spaceship dive sharply, causing his stomach to churn. “Looked like me? That guy? I would say thanks for the co-URP-mpliment if he wasn't a sick fuck!”

Morty was too hot, hot from shame and something else that came with Rick being so shaken up. His murky thoughts consisted of little other than: _Rick, Rick, Rick._

“I looovee you Riiick,” Morty slurred without an ounce of shame, unbuckling his seat belt to lean on his grandfather. Rick tensed at the contact. 

“Ge-Get off me, you little f-fuck,” Rick grumbled, pushing Morty away halfheartedly with his free hand. “What’d that guy give you?”

Morty ignored Rick’s command, practically latching onto the other man like a leech, and shrugged. “Dunno, Rick,d-didn’t see. H-Hey, can I--can I tell you something, R-Rick?” Morty slurred, nuzzling into Rick’s labcoat. Morty barely noticed how quickly Rick was breathing and how rigid his body was beneath Morty’s touch. 

“Are you gonna stop acting l-like a sloshed sorority girl?”

Morty couldn’t figure out how to produce a come back being as the inside of his skull felt like mush, so all he could muster was a broken: “Please?”

Rick was silent for a moment, and then: “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”  
Morty sighed, almost having forgotten what he wanted to say. “D-Do you know why I left for college, R-Rick?” 

“Yeah. Because--Urp-cause you’re an idiot, and school is for idiots. We’ve been over this, Morty.” 

“No,” Morty giggled, pressing his face into Rick’s warm chest and breathing in the scent of aftershave and hard liquor. A small voice in the back of Morty’s head was practically begging him to shut up before he said something stupid, before he said something he’d regret. “I left b-because I wanted you to fuck me!” 

Rick went completely still and the ship came to a screeching halt, jerking the two of them forward a considerable amount. 

“W-What the _fuck_ , Morty?! You’re on something th-that’s messing with your-URP-head.” 

Mordy nodded vigorously, clinging for dear life to the lapels of Rick’s lab coat. “Yeah, Rick, b-but I’m telling...I’m telling you the truth!”

Rick was still impossibly tense, chest hard and unyielding against Morty’s cheek.

Morty was going to say something else, probably a pathetic attempt at self defense, but then Rick’s fingers were threading themselves through Morty’s hair, twirling his curls between his fingers. He shivered at the contact, because this was _Rick_. 

“I like...I like that,” Morty whispered, almost inaudibly. 

“Little freak,” Rick growled, and Morty figured that he was probably imagining something heated in his tone. “W-We’re home.” 

“Oh.” Morty let out shuddering sigh as he tried to get up and failed, falling back against Rick with an “Oomf!”. His head was a bit clearer now but his body still refused to obey him.

“Just relax, Morty. Don’t--Don’t want you throwing up all over my interior. I-I’ll carry you, come on,” Rick’s voice was uncharacteristically soft as he deftly slipped his hands under Morty and picked him up almost effortlessly. “T-Thanks, Rick. Love you,” He said quietly, falling asleep in Rick’s arms before hearing his response.


	2. Drawing the Fucking Line

Morty barely remembered anything when he woke up. He remembered the party, and Rick’s warm arms beneath his body, but that was all. He stretched and rubbed his eyes, noting absently that he was still in his t-shirt and jeans. 

It was only after he changed into clean clothes and washed his face when he realized that something wasn’t right. 

The clock beside his bed read 1:00PM. Morty hadn’t slept in this long at home since Rick had entered is life. This wasn’t counting his dorm room, of course; Rick had pretty much left him alone then. But whenever he’d come to visit his parents for the weekend, Rick had always been there to disrupt his sleep schedule. 

But he hadn’t been woken up for an adventure today. 

Morty’s stomach churned, and suddenly he felt sick. Maybe it was the hangover, or maybe it wasn’t. He’d said something stupid to Rick, hadn’t he? That roofie had practically obliterated any memories he had of the night, and Morty wouldn’t be surprised if he’d spilled his secret to Rick, or something. 

He brushed his teeth and wobbled down the stairs, blood rushing in his ears. The last thing Morty wanted to do right now was to face RIck, but he had to. He had to know what he’d done. He made a beeline to Rick’s garage and didn’t bother knocking when he entered. 

“H-Hey, Rick. Thanks for saving me, y’know, last night.” 

Rick grunted an acknowledgment but didn’t turn around to greet Morty. This made Morty’s heart sink and his anxiety climb. 

“U-Um…” Morty wrung his hands together, staring intensely at the back of Rick’s head. “Do y-you need help?” 

Rick snorted and swirled around in his office chair, finally looking Morty in the eye. “Since when are you so e-eager to help me? Don’t--Don’t need your st-URP-upid brain waves today.” 

The harshness in Rick’s tone hurt Morty for a moment, but it was nothing he wasn’t used to. “Geez, Rick, you don’t have to bust my balls! I was just o-offering my help.” 

“Go away, M-Morty. Grandpa’s busy.” 

Morty crossed his arms in irritation. “N-No! I have a question!”

Rick groaned melodramatically and threw his tools down onto his desk with a resigned sigh. “Spit it--Spit it out, you annoying little shit, so I can get back to work.” 

Uh oh. Morty remembered why he’d decided to come down here in the first place and felt heat rise to his cheeks as he mentally prepared himself to ask Rick his question. “D-d-did I say a-anything weird to you last night?” 

Rick laughed humorlessly and something in Morty’s stomach churned. Oh _fuck_. 

“If you c-consider telling your own grandpa that you want him to fuck you then yeah, y-y-you did.” 

Morty froze, blood draining from his face. _Ohmygodohmygodohmyfuckinggod_. He was too ashamed, too horrified to even form words, so he just gaped at Rick like a glitching robot. 

“H-How bout we just pretend this never happened, okay? Little fuckin’ perv.” Something wasn’t right in Rick’s voice, and Morty wanted nothing more than to book it.

“Do you hate me?” He squeaked, unable to stop his stupid eyes from forming stupid tears. 

Now it was Rick’s turn to freeze. “Th--The fuck?! No! I mean, yeah, you’re fucked up, but--stop fucking crying!” 

Morty did what was asked of him, blinking the last of his tears away and rubbing his snotty nose on his sleeve. “S-Sorry.” 

“W-whatever.”

“D-Do you still want to go on adventures w-with me?” Morty asked, voice small and afraid. Rick rolled his eyes, grabbing his flask and taking a generous gulp. 

“Pitiful, Mo--URP--orty. You’re pitiful. Look, it’s…” Rick trailed off, and his scowl melted into something vulnerable that Morty had only seen once or twice before. He gestured his hands around uselessly, almost desperately. “God, I’m not drunk enough for this.” 

Morty cocked his head to the side in fearful confusion. “F-For what?” Naturally, Morty expected the worst. What if Rick was disgusted enough to replace him with a better, more normal Morty? What then?

“Y-You may be the most fucked up person on this planet, Morty. But Y-your grandpa’s the most fucked up person in ev--URP--every conceivable universe. S-So let’s leave it at that.” 

Morty’s mouth fell open. “Wh-wh-what?!” 

Rick said nothing, lips pressed into a thin frown. His eyes darted around the room, which made him appear almost paranoid. “I-Is anyone home, Morty?”

“Huh?” Morty asked. “Don’t think so, R-Rick.” He swallowed thickly. Was Rick going to kick his ass or something? If Morty didn’t know better, he’d think that Rick was implying...

Rick groaned, placing his head in his hands and massaging his temples. “Didn’t wanna fu-URP-cking waste my time talking about this but y-you look so fucking pathetic over there that I guess I don’t have a choice.” 

Before Morty could question further, Rick continued. “You’re not the only freak in this house.” 

“Rick, what--what the fuck are you--just spit it out already!” Morty demanded, confused and frustrated. Rick was getting his hopes up. Was it intentional? To toy with him? Or was Morty just reading into it too much? Maybe Summer was attracted to Rick too, or something. Morty cringed at the prospect. Ew.

When Morty met Rick’s eyes, he immediately regretted his harsh tone. His grandfather looked...scared. Not disgusted or amused--just scared. 

“Rick…?” Morty questioned. Rick said nothing, but raised both of his hands. After a tense moment, they were on either side of Morty’s face.  
And then Rick was kissing him. Fucking kissing him. 

Morty melted into it immediately. It wasn’t dirty, just a regular old collision of lips, but it was enough. Morty moaned at the taste of vodka on Rick’s breath, at the chapped softness of his grandfather’s lips. It was completely surreal, and it was so much better than any of the countless wet dreams Morty had had about this exact scenario. When Rick deepened the kiss by swiping his tongue across Morty’s bottom lip, it was almost too much. Morty keened, squirming and struggling to stay standing. 

All too soon, Rick pulled away. His cheeks, normally pallid and grey, were flushed, and there was a look in his eye that Morty had never seen before. He shivered. 

“Don’t st--Can we keep going?” Morty whined, repressing the urge to press his hand against his denim-clad hardon. 

Rick blinked, mouth parted slightly. He swallowed, and Morty’s eyes followed the movement. “N-N-N-No, you creep, I’m not going--No, I’m--urp--drawing the fuck--drawing the fucking line.”

Morty couldn’t hold back the disappointed whimper that left his lips in a rush of breath. Rick groaned, head falling into his hands once again, and crossed his legs. Only then did Morty realize that Rick was hard. Rick was turned on. By him. By Morty. 

“We can just--I’ll kiss you, but that’s all I’m gonna do. Ever. I’m not gonna fuck my own grandson. I won’t--I’m not gonna stoop that fucking--URP--low.”

Morty’s lips were still buzzing and his mind was cloudy from lust. He nodded dumbly, gracing his fingers over his lips. He’d take what he could get. 

“Now get out, M-Morty.” 

Morty’s heart sunk and his brain immediately assumed the worst. Maybe he was a bad kisser, or maybe RIck had realized that he wasn’t attracted to him anymore--

“Don’t--URP--don’t look so fucking scared. I need--I need to jack off. Before I do something--something stupid. So get out.” 

Morty’s brown eyes widened. Holy shit. “O-Oh. Okay. Bye, Rick.” He took a few slow steps towards the door. 

“Later,” Rick turned around, eyes returning to his work. “And--And hey. If you--if you go upstairs and do the same--URP-- thing, then you gotta think of me. Think about your grandpa.” 

Morty stopped mid-step and gaped. Before he could formulate an intelligible response, Rick was pushing him out the door and closing it behind him. Morty heard the soft _click_ of the lock.

Morty had never ran upstairs so fast in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A SECOND CHAPTER OF THIS SIN!! Don't worry, they'll be a third!! If you liked this chapter let me know!!! Love,  
> asinner


	3. Give In

The next day, Morty was unable to focus on anything other than the memory of Rick’s lips against his own.

Naturally, he decided to take the matter into his own hands despite the nagging fear of rejection that followed him all the way to Rick’s garage. He let himself in and said nothing for a moment, just staring at the back of his grandfather’s head as he worked. Again.

“Rick,” Morty said quietly, blood pounding in his ears. 

“Wh--URP--what?” Rick greeted, eyes not wavering from his work. 

“Um. I-I-I was wondering if...if, um, you’d kiss me again.” 

Rick dropped his defibulizer and swore under his breath, still refusing to face his grandson. “Jesus Christ, M-Morty, you can’t just waltz on in here and say shit like--”

“Please?” Morty implored shifting his weight from foot-to-foot. 

Rick spun around on his chair and looked at Morty, brows drawn together in what Morty perceived as internal conflict. He chewed his lip, gave Morty a once-over with his gaze, and then seemed to come to some sort of decision. Morty prepared for rejection, for dismissal, but it never came. He was starting to notice a pattern. 

“Not now. Your mom--fuck, this is so fucked up even--URP-- even for me. Your mom’s home, M-Morty.” 

Morty broke out into a grin and crossed his arms, standing tall. “She never comes--Mom never comes in here without knocking.” 

Rick made a point of rolling his eyes, and Morty couldn't help but notice the faint flush high on his cheekbones. “Need some water? Your thirst--your thirst is showing.” 

Morty just giggled, placing his hands behind his back in a gesture of faux-innocence. Rick was caving, that much was clear. Morty was giddy at the prospect of getting to kiss Rick again, of getting to taste him. “Does--Does that mean you'll do it?”

Rick sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat. “C’mere.” 

Morty practically skipped over to where his grandfather sat and stood there expectantly, a pleased flush on his cheeks. They locked eyes and Morty marvelled at the icy blue of Rick’s irises, so different from his own dark brown. 

“Just kissing. That’s--that’s--URP--it. None of your coy shit.” 

“O-Okay, Rick,” Morty lied with ease, desperate to get what he wanted. Rick rolled his eyes but placed a calloused hand under Morty’s chin, drawing him forward with surprising gentleness. 

When their lips collided Morty sighed, relieved. He basked in the now-familiar taste, melting into it. He could barely stay standing when Rick sucked on his tongue. Rum. He tasted like rum this time. 

Morty shivered, already achingly hard, and shoved two impulsive hands under Rick’s shirt. For a blissful moment, Morty felt Rick’s muscles tense under his touch. 

“Hey, hey,” Rick grinned fondly, grabbing Morty’s wrists and pushing them back down. “Watch the grabby hands, k-kid.” 

Morty flushed, willing himself to look away from the prominent tent in Rick’s pants. “W- why? I want to--I really want to touch you some more.” 

Rick’s smile fell and he tensed. There was that fear again. When he spoke, he was practically pleading “Ah, f-fuck, you’re--URP--you’re...you gotta stop saying shit like that to me, o-okay, babe?” 

Morty would have melted at the pet name if it wasn’t for the extremely frustrating nature of Rick’s request. “Do you...do you not want to fuck me?” 

“Woah, w--Jesus Fuck!” Rick pushed back on his swivel chair, released Morty, and crashed into his desk, knocking over a few beer cans and vials of colored liquid. He stared at Morty like a deer caught in the headlights, chest heaving with quick breaths. “I can’t--I don’t know how I-I-I-I’m supposed to hold back when you’re--” 

“Please don’t,” Morty begged, taking a cautious step forward. Rick wanted this. And when Rick Sanchez wanted something, he took it. Why was this any different? “I-I-I want...I think about it all the time, Rick! I can’t take--I can’t take it anymore! I-I-I can see that you want to, so get on with it!” 

Rick just stared, open-mouthed. Morty took advantage of this moment to slowly take his shirt off, revealing the smooth skin below. Usually, Morty would never have so much self confidence in regards to his scrawny little body, but the way Rick’s breath hitched made him feel...wanted. 

“Put…” Rick began, eyes practically locked onto Morty’s thin torso. “Put that back on if--if you know what’s good for you.”

Morty crossed his arms in a gesture of defiance and took a confident step towards his grandfather. He stared at Rick with all of the coy intensity he could muster, placing a hand on each of Rick’s thighs. 

“You've seen me shirtless before, w-what's the big deal?" 

"The big deal? Are you--are you serious? The big deal is that now I know you want me to--"

Morty cut Rick off before he could change his mind. "Can I sit on your lap?” 

Rick visibly tensed but just barely shifted his hips, enough for Morty to notice. “I already told you, I’m not gonna fu--”

Morty took it upon himself to make the decision, straddling Rick and taking a gentle seat. Morty’s eyes fluttered closed as he savored the feeling of Rick’s clothed, hard cock pressing against his ass. He wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck and shifted just slightly. 

Rick most definitely felt it. 

“Morty,” He growled, placing his hands on Morty’s slim hips and squeezing, hard. “Don’t be a--don’t be a fucking moron, M-Morty.” 

Even as he said this, however, Rick was pushing his own hips up to meet Morty’s warm body. 

Holy shit. Morty wigged against the hot outline of Rick’s length. He wanted to see it, to taste it. 

“Oh--Oh geez, I can--I can _feel_ you, R-Rick,” Morty whined, clinging to his grandfather for dear life. 

“God, fuck--” Rick groaned. “Fuck it. I--Jesus, you’re a needy little thing, are--aren’t you?” 

All Morty could do was nod. Was Rick going to touch him some more? That thought made him dizzy. 

Immediately, Morty’s wish was granted. Rick placed a shaky hand against Morty’s abdomen, long fingers stroking soft skin. Morty whimpered at the touch, overwhelmed by the simple feeling. Morty impulsively reached a hand down between his own legs until he found Rick’s hardon. He squeezed, delighting in the accompanying hiss from his grandfather. 

“Y-Y-Y-You little shit,” Rick said, voice hoarse. 

“Y-Y-Y-You’re _big_ ,” Morty breathed, marvelling at the thickness. Then Rick smiled, smug for the first time during this entire encounter, and Morty had never seen anything more beautiful. Rick was giving in. 

“Thinking about what it’ll feel like to have me inside of--inside of your tight little ass?” 

The statement caught Morty completely off guard. He gasped and shuddered, bringing his hand upwards in hopes of palming himself through his jeans. But Rick grabbed his wrist before he could. 

“N-No, Morty. Y-You started this. You wanted this, so--so I get to call the shots.” 

Morty was most definitely okay with that. He went limp against Rick, allowing his grandfather to hold him steady. Rick nodded in approval, eyes oddly determined as he leaned forward and pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Morty’s collarbone. Morty jumped, squeaking embarrassingly at the contact. He felt Rick grinning against his skin. 

“You’re easy,” Rick mumbled, thrusting his hips upwards. “Like--like a virgin.” 

Morty flushed, averting his eyes from Rick’s hungry gaze. “I-I-I-I am one. A-A-A virgin, I mean.” 

Rick froze for a moment. “S-Seriously? You didn't--college didn’t-- Fuck, you’re gonna--you’re actually gonna fucking kill me.” 

Morty could barely get himself to say what he wanted to, but he somehow choked out the words. “I didn’t want anyone except y-you.” 

Rick said nothing, growling and just barely biting Morty’s neck. Morty’s legs fell open slightly, almost instinctually, and Rick took the opportunity to feel Morty through his jeans. 

Morty drew a sharp breath and whimpered Rick’s name. His grandfather’s hand was warm, tactile; he knew exactly where to touch even through two layers of clothes. Morty was embarrassingly close, rutting against Rick’s hand desperately. 

“Y-You gonna come just from this?” Rick asked, voice a barely-there growl. “Just from me feel--me feeling you up?”

Morty bit his swollen bottom lip and said nothing, arching into the warmth of Rick's hand. 

“So good, M-Morty,” Rick said, voice barely there. His fingers tightened in Morty's curls while his other hand continued stroking him through his pants. “Come for me, baby, f-fuck, I wanna see it.” Rick sounded so desperate, so wrecked, despite the fact that he wasn't the one being touched. He ground against Morty’s ass, breathing out a few inaudible curse words when Morty began moving against Rick in small circles. 

It was how Rick was looking at him that did it. Predatory. That, coupled with the barely-there groans that would escape Rick’s lips whenever he’d stroke Morty’s skin. 

Morty came in his jeans with a pathetic whimper, mouth falling open as his legs tensed. He trembled, hanging onto Rick’s labcoat until the ecstasy subsided. When he came down from the high he stared up at Rick blearily. His grandfather was breathing quickly, watching him like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and Morty practically floated away. 

“Can I...um, can I make you come? I-I-I might not be any good but I really want to suck your--” 

Before Morty could finish his sentence, Rick pushed him off with a gentle shove. “Fuck no. This was already--URP--already bad enough.”

Morty had expected this. He sighed, still content and more determined than ever.

~

That night, he dreamt of what Rick might sound like when he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I keep thinking I'll end the fic but then it's sooooo fun to drag it out ;) Please comment if you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading, sinners! ;)


	4. Shut Your Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next installment of the Sin FIc that never ends, apparently.

They were running from extremely angry Deblorians, narrowly avoiding having their heads shot off, and all Morty could think about was Rick's hands. Ricks slender fingers as they expertly flipped and pulled the trigger on his Anti-Matter gun. Morty imagined what else they were capable of as he ran, stumbling and blindly following his grandfather. 

“The--The fuck, Morty?!” Rick bellowed, shooting off the gelatinous limbs of a particularly deterred Deblorian. “You’re supposed to be covering me!” 

“Sh--Shit, s-sorry!” Morty squeaked, gripping his own gun and snapping back to reality. He shot a Deblorian right between its four eyes, ignoring the small pang of guilt that almost always tried to take over whenever Morty would kill another living organism. 

“That--That’s my boy,” Rick said with a proud grin. _His boy,_ Morty thought, suddenly in a daze. _I’m his boy._ The two were literally inches from death, but man, was Morty turned on. 

“Hurry the--URP--fuck up!” Rick snapped, grabbing Morty’s hand and tugging him along. Morty basked in the brief skin-on-skin contact and did as told, gripping Rick tighter. He absently stroked the thin skin of Rick's palm with his thumb. Calloused, but somehow still soft. Rick turned toward him, eyebrow raised knowingly, and Morty flushed under his gaze. Oops. Morty tried to pull his hand away, ashamed, but Rick only tightened his grip.  
“Rick…?” Morty asked, stomach fluttering. Rick only rolled his eyes and continued tugging Morty along. 

“Y-Y-You don't wanna get--URP-- lost here, M-Morty. These assholes will eat you alive.” 

In other words, _don't read into this._

Morty did anyway.  
~  
They somehow managed to make it back to the ship without so much as a scratch. Rick's seemingly endless pockets were full of the slime Deblorians used as fuel, and he reclined in the driver's seat with a self-satisfied look on his face. Morty was stunned for a moment, because goddamn, Rick was _hot_. His long legs were splayed over the dashboard, and his lab coat had fallen off his left shoulder, revealing his blue shirt and the barely-there muscles of his biceps. His thin lips were curved into a sly grin, and the expression made him look years younger despite the deep crow's feet surrounding his sunken blue eyes. 

Completely on impulse, Morty got up from the passenger seat and fell to his knees, flinching slightly at the contact with the cold metallic floor. The smirk immediately disappeared from Rick's face, mouth falling open slightly. 

“The fuck-the fuck do you think you're do-URP-ing?” 

Morty blushed, placing a hand on Rick's calf. It was cramped beneath the dashboard, but Morty didn't give a shit. Not when he could see that Rick was already getting hard. 

“S-Sucking your cock. I-If you let me.” 

Rick sighed, eyes fluttering closed. When he spoke, his voice was uncharacteristically soft and resigned. Wrecked. “Goddamn, Morty.”

Morty smiled like a child on Christmas morning. He really, _really_ liked seeing Rick like this. He smirked, licking his lips tantalizingly and allowing his hands to wander to Rick's buckle. When Rick angled his hips away half-heartedly, Morty looked up at Rick with big eyes. 

“I-I promise I'll do my best for you, grandpa.” 

Rick audibly groaned. “I know what--I know exactly what you're trying to do, M-Morty. Y-y-you’re the farthest thing from innocent.”

Morty grinned, almost proudly. “Is it--is it working, R-Rick?

“Yeah, i-it--it is. Fuck, just...I can’t--.” Rick pressed a hand against his forehead and groaned again, more drawn out this time. “Go...go ahead. Jesus, I’m going to Hell.”

Morty made a happy noise. Victory. He pressed his cheek up against Rick's clothed cock, shivering at the obvious hardness. Rick was already as turned on as he was, which only encouraged him further. “Thought you--Thought you didn’t believe in Hell,” Morty said as he undid Rick’s fly.

“I-I-I don't. Well, it technical--it exists, Morty, but-- _fuck_! ”

Morty swallowed Rick’s cock in one tactile movement of his mouth, a pleasant shiver shooting down his spine as he gagged slightly. He thought back to every porno he’d ever watched, swirling his tongue around in what he hoped was a skillful movement. 

“Holy--holy _shit_ ,” Rick gripped the armrests of his chair, quite obviously trying to keep himself from thrusting up into Morty's mouth. That thought had Morty sucking harder, moving quicker, because he _wanted_ that.“You've--you’ve done this before.”

Morty slowly pulled off of Rick's dick and stared up at him through his lashes, genuinely confused. “Huh? N-No, I haven't.” 

Rick took a shuddering breath, shifting his hips and brushing the head of his dick against Morty's shining lips. “Then-Then how the fuck do you know what you're--what you're doing?”

 

Morty flushed at the praise and swiped his tongue against Rick's slit, almost shyly. He hadn’t expected this. When he’d fantasized about giving Rick a blowjob, he’d imagined teasing, and Rick mocking him for his lack of skill. Somehow, this was even hotter. “Porn. I-I guess.” 

Before Rick could say anything else, Morty deepthroated him, gagging slightly around the wide girth. “Fu-uuuckk,” Rick breathed, staring at Morty with half-lidded eyes and threading his fingers through Morty's curls. . “So good, M-Morty. That's my good boy.” 

Morty keened around Rick's dick, pressing a palm against his own erection.

“Jesus, you get off on this? Being grandpa's good boy?” 

Morty could've came from those words alone. He nodded the best he could with Rick's cock down his throat. Morty was a mess, and it took all of his focus to maintain technique despite his shaky body. 

Rick groaned when Morty began bobbing his head, plush lips wrapping around his cock like they were made for it. 

“I-If you keep this--ugh, fuck--if you keep this up, babe, I'm gonna come.” 

A wave of sweet self-satisfaction washed through Morty, but was immediately replaced by near-painful arousal when he looked up at Rick. Rick's cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were staring hungrily at Morty. He looked way too good. 

“But I want--I want you to come inside me,” Morty pleaded before he could stop himself. He was aware how desperate he sounded, but he couldn't bring himself to give a shit. Not now, when all he could think about was getting fucked by his own grandfather. 

Rick's mouth dropped open and he pushed Morty away with an almost forceful shove. Morty looked up at Rick, blinking, and made eye contact with him. In Rick's gaze he found a familiar internal conflict; it was easily recognizable now. Morty knew just what to do. 

“Pleaase, Rick, will you f-fuck me?” He asked sweetly, still on his knees. 

Rick groaned and threw his head back against the headrest, gripping the driver's seat with white knuckles. “Fuck, Morty, you little freak, d-don’t... Don't ask me like that o-or I'm gonna fucking cave, gonna throw away the few morals I've got left--”

Morty practically keened at the suggestion as filthy images flashed through his mind instantaneously. He shoved a hand down his own pants, moaning wantonly at the sudden friction. “Yeah,” he whined “Please, Rick, please--” 

RIck slapped his hand over Morty’s mouth with sudden force and Morty shuddered. Rick was breathing heavily. “Don’t know what you’re fuckin’ getting yourself into, Morty. You’re making a mistake.” 

Morty nodded eagerly against Rick’s palm and pressed his wet lips to the course skin there, sucking slightly and tasting salt. Rick jerked his hand away, but not in disgust. For a perfect moment, Rick stared at Morty with such intensity that Morty had to avert his own gaze. 

“It-It’s all I think about, R-Rick, I j-j-just want you in--” 

“God, would you--URP--shut the fuck up?” Rick said breathily with absolutely no malice in his tone. “I’m not gonna--I’m not about to fuck you in my ship like you’re some--some cheap whore!” 

Morty would have been oddly touched if it wasn’t for the fact that his arousal was diluting every other emotion and thought process. He was short-circuiting. “B-But why would you give a shit about--I thought you didn’t give a shit about--”

“Just shut your mouth, be a good boy, and wait till we get home,” Rick practically growled, slapping Morty’s hand away when he whimpered and reached toward Rick’s still-exposed hardon. With a few curse words and some difficulty, Rick zipped his pants and crossed his arms. 

Morty’s legs shook from the awkward position and he gripped Rick’s ankle. “Can I at least sit on--sit on your--can I sit on your lap?” 

“Yeah,” Rick grunted, gaze suddenly anywhere but Morty. Morty scrambled up immediately, narrowly avoiding smashing his head against the dashboard. When he took his seat and Rick wrapped a possessive hand around his waist, Morty nearly lost his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Oh man, did I have fun writing it. I know I keep saying that there will be only one more chapter, but this time I'm like 99 percent sure that chapter 5 will be the last one. Thank you for reading, comments are always appreciated!! <3


	5. Round Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY !!! Please enjoy this excessive amount of smut. Boy oh boy did I have fun writing this.

~

Morty was on Rick the moment they landed in the driveway. And for a blissful moment, Rick allowed Morty to press an open-mouthed kiss to his collarbone, to hike his hands up his shirt to feel the very slight muscle there. Then Rick grabbed Morty by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes, gaze hot. 

“You’re --URP--lucky everyone’s asleep,” He said breathlessly, grabbing Morty by the upper arm and yanking him down the driveway and into the house. Morty wasn’t sure why exactly, but he’d expected the garage. When they walked past it and up the stairs, Morty blinked in confusion. The desperate need clouding his mind was making it hard to think.

“Wh-Where are we going?” 

“My room, dumbass.”

When they were mid-staircase, Rick placed a hand under Morty's chin and yanked his head upwards so that the two were making eye contact. It was only then that Morty realized Rick's hands were shaking against his skin. Morty was about to say something, maybe beg some more, but then Rick was sweeping him up into his arms bridal style almost effortlessly. Morty immediately turned to mush, equally shocked and aroused by Rick’s strength. 

“What’re you--what’re you doing?” Morty asked, slightly light headed as his feet dangled. Rick snorted as though the answer should have been obvious. 

“What’s it look like? Carry--URP--Carrying you.” 

“Oh,” Was all Morty could muster. Rick was carrying him like a girl, and Morty thought that he should have been irritated or something but...he most _definitely_ was not. 

All too soon, Rick had reached his destination. He practically threw Morty on the bed, then, and the manhandling made Morty shudder. Oh geez. All he could do was stare up at Rick, pathetic and yearning. The two made electric eye contact; Morty fought the temptation to shrink under Rick’s piercing gaze, which was a silent question: _Do you still want this?_

“Rick,” Morty took a palpitating breath. He was embarrassed as hell, moreso than he’d ever been in front of Rick, but he was too turned on to care. “I-I-It's ok. You're not gonna--you’re not gonna hurt me. I really want--I really, really...really want it. Please. Please please.” 

Rick didn’t break eye contact but something in his expression shifted, darkened, and his chest rose and fell with quickened breaths. “God. Guess you’re--guess you’re a little bit of a slut, huh, M-Morty?” 

Morty gasped like he’d been punched in the gut, shining lips falling open slightly. Rick saying something so degrading to him, but with a very obvious fondness just beneath the surface, fucking _did_ things to Morty. He nodded, hard, and clung to Rick's labcoat. “Yes, yeah, I--only for you.” 

Rick growled possessively (Morty made a foggy mental note that Rick seemed to really, _really_ like what he’d said) and pressed his body against Morty's, hard enough for Morty to feel the hot outline of RIck's cock through his pants. Morty felt dizzy in the best possible way; all he could see, smell, and hear was _Rick_. 

When Rick sat up, Morty sighed at the loss. But his disappointment didn’t last long. 

“Take your clothes off for me, o-okay, Sweetheart?”

Morty practically drooled at the roughness in Rick’s voice combined with the sickeningly sweet petname, cock twitching in his jeans. He’d never removed his clothes so quickly in his life, hands scrabbling at the fabric. His insecurities meant nothing now, not when Rick was staring at him which such blatant molten desire. 

Rick laughed, but not maliciously. He placed a large, thin-skinned hand on Morty’s now-accessible upper thigh. “Eager much? How long have you been--been fantasizing about this exactly, M-Morty?”

Morty swallowed and stared at his hands, wringing them together awkwardly. “Since...um, a while.”

It seemed that Rick had decided to have mercy on Morty and not press him for details. Morty only had a quick break, however, because Rick’s left hand had found its way to his other thigh and spread his legs open in one fluid motion. 

“ _There_ we go,” Rick groaned at the sight, deep and throaty. The noise reverberated in Morty’s core; hot and unyielding. ”Fuck, Babe. You’re gorgeous.” Morty gasped when Rick slid a finger across his exposed hole, just barely there. It wasn’t enough, wasn’t nearly enough, and Morty squirmed. 

“Y--y-you can put your fingers in. If--if you want,” He whispered, unable to look Rick in the eye while making his request. 

“Jesus fuck--fucking Christ,” Rick breathed, moving his finger in small circles. “Haven’t even gotten us lube yet, M-Morty. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Morty whined, pressing back against Rick’s hand. Rick hadn’t even touched Morty’s cock but it was already dripping precome onto the bed sheets. “I don’t care, I-I do it all the time.” 

“Goddamn,” Rick shook his head at the gorgeous mental image of Morty fingering himself open, moaning Rick’s name. How the hell had Morty gotten away with that without him finding out? The kid was sharper than he gave him credit for. “I gotta--fuck, I’m gonna go grab something to open you up with, o-okay? I’ll be--be right back.”

Morty nodded dumbly, relaxing against the bedsheets. They smelled like Rick and for a moment Morty was tempted to wrap himself in them until Rick returned. But he held himself back, shivering in the cool air. 

Thankfully, Rick was back in an instant. His lab coat was missing, now. Morty watched his biceps flex beneath his blue shirt as he opened an oddly-shaped bottle. 

“Wh-What’s that?” Morty asked, genuinely curious. Rick smirked, cheeks flushed, as he squirted a generous amount of the slightly-purple liquid on his fingers. 

“Hambroisian lube, M-Morty. It’ll make you feel reeeaally nice, Sweetheart, y-you’ll see.”

Morty swallowed, spreading his legs in a silent invitation. The smugness fell from Rick’s expression as he watched his grandson, allowing himself to just _look._ Morty’s skin was fucking perfect, which was weird for a teenager, but man. Rick wanted to touch every inch of Morty’s supple body, everywhere from his smooth torso to his practically hairless inner-thighs. He fought back the urge to do that immediately, to take his sweet time with Morty, but his boy needed him now. He’d waited long enough, and Rick wanted nothing more than to see him come apart. 

Morty whimpered when Rick just barely pressed a now-slick finger into him. He stared up at Rick, confused and needy. Rick realized that he was probably feeling the effects of the lube. 

“Kinda tingly, huh? Th-This is some good shit, babe. It’ll--it’ll get you ready for me nice and quick.” 

“I _am_ ,” Morty whispered, hole fluttering against Rick’s finger. Rick cursed under his breath and pushed in. Slowly. Morty was soft, velvety, and impossibly tight. _Fuck_. Morty squirmed, babbling meaningless pleas for Rick to hurry up. Morty didn’t seem to be feeling any pain; or if he was, he was very obviously getting off on it. That thought had Rick pressing his shaky free hand against his own clothed arousal. 

Seeing as his boy was obviously ready for it, Rick shoved two more fingers in with one fluid movement. Morty’s back arched as he shuddered and gasped. Precome dripped down his pink cock. 

“Fuck, M-Morty, you’re wetter than a girl,” Rick observed, pulling his fingers out and shoving them back in with more force. Morty seemed to love this, clawing helplessly at Rick’s arms and spreading his legs impossibly wider. 

“I-It--Rick! Oh geez, I--I need--” 

“Shh, babe, I know. I know,” Rick said, voice hoarse, as he crooked his fingers just so. “So good for me, baby, you’re doing so fucking--so fucking good.” 

Morty gasped and tightened around Rick’s fingers. Rick groaned at the sight of Morty absolutely losing it. He had a thing for praise. Of course he did, it was so like the kid to get off on being called a good boy. 

“You ready for a third--” 

Rick was shocked when Morty grabbed Rick's wrist and forcefully shoved Rick's fingers deeper inside of him. “Yes!” Morty begged before Rick could even finish his sentence, small voice absolutely wrecked. Rick's throat was suddenly very dry. He'd fucked every goddamn alien species in existence and participated in every obscene scenario imaginable, but he'd never seen anything so… _sexy_. Rick took a moment to calm himself down, releasing a shuddering sigh. He was going to cream his pants if Morty kept this shit up. 

“C-Calm down, Beautiful. Grandpa's gonna--I’m gonna take care of you.” 

At this, Morty's body instantly relaxed. Rick used his free arm to hold the trembling boy up, to keep him nice and open. Jesus. Rick wanted to taste, but he repressed the impulse. Next time. 

He shoved a third finger into Morty with more force being as that seemed to be what the kid wanted. Morty's reaction proved it; if he writhed around anymore he'd probably fall off of the damn bed. 

“Riiiick,” Morty cried, gripping the sheets and turning to look at Rick. His cheeks were pink and his curls were matted to his head with sweat. Holy _shit,_ debauched was a good look on him. “I--can you fuck me now?” 

Rick's jaw almost dropped. God, his boy was just full of surprises. “Yeah, I--Yeah, I can fuck you.” 

Morty breathed out a sigh of relief, almost as though the mere prospect was satisfying to him. Rick didn't waste any time; he grabbed Morty by the hips and flipped him over so that they were chest-to-chest, pinning him down in the process. This way he could see Morty, see his face as he came. 

Rick grabbed Morty's face and kissed him. Morty responded sloppily, mostly tongue, which shouldn't have been so hot. He tasted sweet, and for a moment Rick lost himself in the feeling of his grandson’s tongue tangling with his own. It was only when Morty whined and shifted his hips in a silent plea that Rick realized he had promised to hurry up. He cursed under his breath and lined up with Morty’s hole, just barely pushing in and finally giving the kid what he so desperately needed. Morty absolutely lost it, trembling and whimpering a small ‘ _f-fuck_ before pressing back against Rick in a futile attempt to pull him in deeper. 

“You good?” Rick asked, pushing in another inch and groaning at the tight heat. 

“Geez, God--Goddamnit, R-Rick! I said I was ready! Just fuck--just fuck me!” Morty tightened around the tip of Rick’s cock. 

Any reservations Rick had flew out the window. He grabbed Morty’s arms and pinned them above his head, bottoming out in one brutal thrust. Morty practically screamed; he probably would have if Rick didn’t shut him up with a dirty kiss. 

“I. Call. The. Shots.” Rick said without stuttering, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust of his hips. His voice softened when Morty whimpered softly below him, playing along. “G-Got it, babe?” 

Morty nodded, hard, and relaxed his body. Rick took the opportunity to plunge into him with greater force. “God, y-you feel so fucking good, Sweetheart.” 

Morty almost sobbed Rick’s name, arms reflexively pushing against Rick’s hand, which was still holding them in place. “Y-You too, oh geez, I’m--” Morty began, words tumbling from his lips like a prayer. Rick grabbed Morty’s cock and gave it one skilled stroke. Lube wasn’t required; Morty was dripping enough for the both of them. Rick could tell that the boy was already close despite the fact that they’d barely even gotten started, but Rick wasn’t far behind. 

He almost pulled out in an attempt to tease Morty, to draw this out, but Morty’s punched out ‘ _no_ ’ had him thrusting back in, hard. Morty keened, past the point of words, and wrapped his legs around Rick in an attempt to pull him deeper. Rick got the message, fucking into Morty in earnest. His thrusts were fast, merciless, and Rick would’ve been worried about hurting the breakable boy under him if it wasn’t for the fact that the kid was so obviously dick-happy, whimpering Rick’s name and moving his hips in subtle circles. 

“Gorgeous,” Rick mumbled against Morty’s open lips. “Fuckin’ gorgeous.” 

Morty squirmed in response, obviously flustered by the praise. Rick finally let go of Morty’s arms, which instantly found their way to Rick’s back. His short nails dug into Rick’s skin, and the slight pain only encouraged Rick to increase the pace. And then, without warning and without anything touching his cock, Morty came with a hoarse cry. The sight of Morty’s trembling body, his pure bliss, quickly tipped Rick over the edge. He thrust in deep while Morty shook with the aftershocks, tightening around Rick’s cock and practically pulling the orgasm out of him. Rick groaned as he came deep inside of his boy.  
“Jesus fucking _Christ_ ,” Rick breathed, pulling out and drinking in the sight of his debauched grandson. Rick hadn’t come so hard in years, and he felt like Morty looked. 

“You--you okay?” Rick asked Morty with a knowing smile, settling against the smaller boy and placing a hand on his come-covered abdomen. All Morty could do was nod. He curled into Rick, resting his head in the crook of his shoulder. An intense wave of fondness caught Rick off guard and his smile fell. “Fuck.” 

“Wh-What?” Morty asked, body tensing against Rick’s own. Rick figured that there was no use feeding Morty bullshit, not when he was so...bright. Yeah, the kid was smart in weird ways, but Rick would never tell him that. 

“‘M not good with this crap, Morty, but--URP--I’m, uh,” Rick felt his face heating up despite himself. “I-I-I-I give a shit. About you.” 

Morty’s look of terror morphed into the most beautiful goddamn smile Rick had ever seen. Morty was brighter than any star he’d ever almost gone blind staring at, more gorgeous and complex than the seventh dimension. Fuck, Rick was so far gone. “I-I-I give a shit about you too, R-Rick.” 

Rick facepalmed. “N-No, you little idiot, I mean I--ugh. Fuck this.” 

Morty looked genuinely confused, oblivious to Rick’s internal conflict. How the hell was he not catching on? 

“Goddamn. I mean that I--I love you,” Rick swallowed, throat dry, and stared at the ceiling. What the hell was he doing? 

Morty blinked. “What?” 

“Jesus Christ, don’t make me--URP--don’t make me say it again.” 

Morty opened his mouth and then closed it, seemingly in a state of shock. Rick rolled his eyes. “I-I-I-I'm in love with you, dumbass--If we're talking -- if you mean then Terran-limited definition of the--URP-- word. Oxytocin’s fucking with my head. It's--it’s the most obnoxious thing that's happened to me in years, not to mention incon--URP--inconvenient. Y-You’re supposed to be disposable, you know?” 

Morty feigned annoyance by rolling his eyes while he tried to quell his shaking hands. His stomach was doing flip-flops, moreso than it ever had when he'd walk past Jessica in the halls. “Gee, Th-Thanks, Rick.” 

Rick flipped Morty off, seemingly unfazed by both his admission and Morty’s response to it. In the past, Morty would have fallen for this trick without question, but not anymore. Not after spending endless hours staring at and analyzing every line of Rick’s face and deciphering their individual meanings.

“I-I love you too,” Morty said quietly, grabbing Rick's hand. Rick rolled his eyes, but didn't pull away. 

Then Rick grinned, and Morty really, _really_ liked the look his eyes. 

“R-Round two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAYYY IT'S FINISHED!! Thanks to everyone who stuck by me during this fic. I know it took a while. I appreciate all of you guys!!! And to everyone who leaves comments, thank you!!!! 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING MY SIN. If you have any prompts feel free to comment them!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, fellow sinners! This is the first fic I've gathered up the courage to post on this ao3 account, which is for works that I'm too embarrassed of to put on my main account. I hope you liked the first chapter of this, the next one will be up soon! And it will be...pure sin.  
> Love, K


End file.
